


Did you find my dog?

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, M/M, Soulmates, frostshield - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Hola, soy Winter.Me perdí en el distrito financiero de la parte oeste, cerca de la plaza Venus.Soy de raza mixta, café con manchas negras y marrones oscuras.Me atrae el aroma de la pizza, y tengo un collar con mi nombre.Si me has visto, por favor llama al siguiente número: 01-87-1919-2335Mi dueño se llama James Barnes, y me extraña mucho.Ayúdame a volver con él.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estamos con mi nuevo proyecto, y segundo long Fic WinterIron, estoy muy emocionada, no creo que sea un fanfic realmente largo, pero espero que los pocos capítulos les diviertan.

 

  

**Prólogo**

Cupido es un ser proveniente de la mitología romana, las versiones más populares, lo ubican como hijo de Venus la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, y de Marte el dios de la guerra. Quizá por eso dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, porque ambos tienen a Cupido en común.

Todos conocen la representación más popular de este ser, las ven en San Valentín decorando las ventanas de las tiendas. Un querubín, un bello niño alado equipado con su flecha y su arco, siempre en posición de disparar a aquellas personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, sin importarle si las circunstancias son las más adecuadas, causando más de un enredo y varias tragedias.

Pero Cupido no siempre es igual,  a veces cambia sus estrategias, usa otros métodos, y en vez de flecha y arco, su herramienta puede ser más adorable… más peluda y con una afición a hurgar en la basura.


	2. Capítulo 1 Perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño perrito perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo el capítulo nuevo, agradezco mucho a mi nueva Beta para este fanfic, ya que mi puntuación es horrible a veces, así que esta vez xD no se vea tan cortado por comas, como siempre.

                                                                                     

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue allí? Claro, sácala…  ¿Es hombre? —se rió divertido, saliendo del elevador.—No, estaba tan ebrio que no lo noté Pepper. O quizá lo hice, la verdad es que no me acuerdo. Esa peluca estaba muy bien puesta —Pronunció, saludando a la recepcionista de manera coqueta al llevar sus manos libres. —Bueno, sácalo. No hay gran diferencia, dile que le llamaré luego… ¿Qué? Es bueno darles esperanzas —Salió con una sonrisa, saludando a la bella tarde de un viernes en Nueva York.

El día había sido perfecto; buena mañana, varios contratos cerrados, sin titulares que hablaran de su actividad sexual, un artículo en el _Times_ realzando su nuevo proyecto de energía renovable y las donaciones a los hippies de _Green Peace._  Ahora tenía la noche para él, o mejor dicho Nueva York tenía la suerte de tenerlo a él.

— ¿El compromiso con el general? Si, cámbialo para dentro de dos días. ¿Sabes quiénes son los otros militares que estarán durante la presentación? Aja… aja… ah… ¡Aaaah! —Tony tuvo que interrumpir su llamada cuando terminó en el suelo, y es que un perro de pelaje castaño con negro, le había saltado alegre encima, comenzando a lamer su rostro. —Hey… hey… espera—Le dijo al can, después de pasado el susto—No, no tú Pepper… es que… —Se puso de pie con dificultad. —Creo que acabo de flechar otro corazón—Dijo divertido, acariciando la cabeza del perrito que le ladró alegre, como si estuviera realmente feliz de que Tony correspondiera su atención.

— ¿Me llamas luego? Bien, adiós— Se despidió de la chica, antes de llevar la mano detrás de su oreja, apagando el manos libres.

— ¿De dónde vienes amigo? —Le preguntó al perrito, tomando su placa. —Winter…—Leyó. —¿Ese es tu nombre? Tu dueño no es muy creativo, ¿Verdad? —Señaló haciendo que este ladeara la cabeza en un gesto adorable.

—Creo que sería una buena idea… buscarlo—Se puso de pie, viendo cómo el chico encargado aparcaba su auto frente a él. Tony le hizo un gesto con la mano de que esperara, mientras se giraba a todos lados, buscando con la cabeza a quien pudiera pertenecerle el can.

—Oye… tú—Llamó al hombre de seguridad, que se acercó a él lentamente.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Stark?

— ¿Sabes a quien puede pertenecerle este perro?

El sujeto miró al perro que se paraba al lado de Tony como si este fuera su dueño, lo analizó y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, lo siento señor. Pasean muchos perros por aquí a diario, no estoy seguro de recordar verlo con alguien en particular. Quizá en el parque cercano, mucha gente pasea a sus perros allí.

Tony hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Si quiere puedo llevarlo allá por usted, y ver quien lo reconoce.

—No, no es necesario. Pienso que yo…—Se giró para ver al perro, pero este ya no estaba a su lado sino subido en el asiento del copiloto de su nuvo Audi descapotable. —No, no amigo, de ninguna manera puedes viajar conmigo. —Pronunció avanzando hasta allí, a lo que el can se acomodó de mejor manera, dando un ladrido como si apresurara al millonario para irse. —Genial, me estoy dejando manipular por un perro—Pronunció divertido, tomando las llaves del auto de las manos del chico. —Tu dueño falto de creatividad te debe estar buscando muy preocupado y tú estás aquí, queriendo pasear por la ciudad, con el genio y playboy más sensual según la _People_ , bien… eso tiene lógica—el hombre de seguridad y él chico, veían con mucha curiosidad, cómo Tony parecía hablarle al perro como si este fuera un niño o un humano cualquiera.

Stark quizá no era fanático de los animales, en realidad, nunca había tenido mascotas por muchas razones; a su padre no le gustaban y los internados en donde estuvo la mayor parte de su infancia no se lo permitían. No desarrolló una gran empatía por ellos, pero no los odiaba, donaba bastante a causas, pero… había algo en ese perro, cómo si este fuera alguien conocido, que lo había hecho reaccionar así. Eso o quizá le gustaba complicarse la vida.

La segunda opción sonaba más acertada.

Se subió al auto, encendiéndolo y, supuestamente, ajustando el cinturón al perro.

—Entonces, tú dueño debe estar por ese parque al que nunca voy, porque siempre está lleno de niños corriendo y adolescentes besándose.  Sí y de mucha gente con peludos como tú. Debes saber que no soy muy tolerante, pero tu nombre me dio curiosidad y, entre comillas, tengo la esperanza de que seas de una chica linda.

Cuando llegaron al parque, el can brincó del auto apenas Tony se estacionó. El castaño corrió tras él, pensando que por el entusiasmo de este, probablemente su dueño si estaba allí.

Lo siguió corriendo, casi quedándose sin aire, hasta llegar a una zona de césped, dónde este empezó a revolcarse feliz.

— ¿Es en serio? —Le preguntó, dando un respiro. Mirando de nuevo a los alrededores, a ver si nadie se acercaba al perro. Pero no… todos estaban en sus cosas. —Así nunca encontraremos a tu posible sexy dueña—Le dijo a este, que le ladró, empezando a moverse de un lado a otro como queriendo jugar.

—No, no es tiempo de hacer eso. Tengo cosas que hacer, es viernes. Hay muchos clubs nocturnos que visitar. Así que hagamos esto rápido, si no encontramos a tu dueño, te dejaré en algún centro de perros o algo así. —Le tomó del collar con suavidad, y empezaron a caminar por el parque.

No encontraron al dueño.

Y Tony no pudo dejarlo en ningún centro.

 

— ¡Tony! ¡Tony! —Llamaba Virginia desde la cocina de la mansión en la playa, perteneciente a su jefe y mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Tony, entrando con un pedazo de pizza a medio comer en la boca.

—Es un perro…—Señaló Potts, al animal que hurgaba en la basura divertido, jugando con una vieja botella de refresco.

— ¡Rayos! Cuando lo compré me dijeron que era un gato, gracias por la aclaración señorita Potts, siempre tan eficiente.

—A lo que me refiero es, ¿Qué hace un perro en tu cocina?

—Se subió a mi auto hoy al salir del trabajo.

— ¿Y tú simplemente lo trajiste a casa? No tiene lógica. ¿Es su locura del día Señor Stark?

—Probablemente. Escucha, intenté buscar a su dueño, tiene una placa voy a poner anuncios o algo así. Estoy seguro que su dueño lo está buscando. Winter, ven aquí, la pizza llegó—Llamó Tony, y el nuevo invitado corrió al instante.

—¿Winter?

—Lo sé, no es el más creativo de los nombres. Pero responde a él, que es lo que importa—Pronunció girándose para ir y tirarse al sofá frente al enorme televisor, teniendo al perro pronto sentado a su lado, recogiendo un pedazo de pizza con la boca.

—Creí que saldrías hoy—Comentó Virginia, viendo a los dos desparramados en el sillón.

—Iba, luego se me antojo una pizza. Winter secundó la idea, y aquí estamos. ¿Quieres unirte?

Pepper abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Por más años de amistad y trabajo que pasarán, sentía que Tony siempre tendría una nueva manera de sorprenderla.

—No, tengo una cita.

— ¿Con el idiota de la galería de arte?

—Primero, no es un idiota, y segundo, no… saldré a cenar con mi madre, también quedé de llevarla a una obra.

—Pfff… y yo creía que mi noche comiendo pizza con un perro que encontré era triste.

Potts le lanzó un cojín al rostro.

—No me llames hasta mañana, Tony—Le advirtió, antes de girarse, haciendo que sus pisadas sonaran en el piso de mármol pulido.

—Las mujeres son complicadas, nunca sabes porque se molestaron —Miró a su nuevo compañero peludo.—Espero tu no tengas ese problema con tus… ya sabes, perritas… Eso no sé si sonó bien.

Winter no pareció darle mucha importancia y continuó mordisqueando su pedazo de pizza con selección de carnes.

Tony tenía que admitirlo, no era su plan perfecto para una noche de viernes, pero se sentía tranquilo. El perro era educado, obediente, cariñoso, sin duda tenía una excelente crianza, lo que le hacía pensar que quien quiera que fuera su amigo humano, estaría como loco buscándolo. Mañana mandaría a chicos a poner carteles; ya si eso no funcionaba, anuncios en las noticias, aunque eso tampoco le daba muy buena espina, ¿Y si alguien que no era su dueño quería llevárselo?

—Tú reconocerías a tu dueño, ¿Cierto? —Le preguntó acariciando su cabeza entre las orejas, a lo que el animal apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo del genio para ver mejor la película. —Te deben extrañar mucho, Winter.

\----

 

—¡Winter! ¡Winter!

Todo había pasado tan rápido que James aún no podía creerlo. Era ya casi media noche y por más que daba vueltas en las calles cercanas al parque, por más que silbaba y le llamaba por su nombre, su perro no aparecía. Pero, sentía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Que si no lo buscaba inmediatamente, su amigo nunca regresaría.

Terminó sentado en las escaleras de entrada de un edificio, preguntándose en donde podría estar Winter.

No entendía cómo fue que aquello sucedió. Su perro estaba entrenado, era su fiel compañero, no entendía cómo se pudo haber desaparecido de esa manera.

Estaban en el parque como siempre, le soltó un poco de la correa, para que se revolcara en el pasto como tanto le gustaba. Luego, ambos caminaron a comprar un helado para él y una botella de agua fresca para servirle a este en su plato.

Luego, una chica se había acercado a coquetear. Bucky había declinado suavemente la invitación, pero entre la chica y pagar él helado, no notó cuando Winter había salido corriendo.

Lo buscó con la mirada, empezó a llamarlo, salió corriendo por todos los lugares posibles donde pudiera estar, los favoritos del parque, pero no lo encontró.

El lugar era gigante y había una gran cantidad de gente, grupos de boyscout, de artistas independientes tocando tambores en las esquinas, bailarines, gente teniendo citas, llevando a sus animales, lleno de vida, lleno de color, pero un problema si querías buscar un perro.

Después de sentir que le había dado la vuelta al parque al menos tres veces y ver que se hacía de tarde. Empezó a buscarlo a las afueras de este, en las calles y en los callejones. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado, es decir, Winter era muy inteligente, pero otros perros, personas agresivas, los autos… solo de pensarlo sentía un vacío en el estómago.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró. No pudo verlo por ningún lado, por más que preguntó, nadie había sabido darle razón, y es que bueno, el parque se encontraba cerca de uno de los distritos más comerciales, dónde estaban los gigantes rascacielos de las más poderosas compañías, dónde todos iban a un ritmo acelerado, y por supuesto, pocos se molestarían en mirar hacia abajo, a ver a un perro sin dueño.

Miró la hora en el celular, quizá lo mejor que podría hacer era ir a la casa, elaborar unos carteles y guardar energías. Por suerte mañana era sábado y sólo trabajaba hasta medio día, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en pedir el día.

 

Regresó a su departamento, sintiéndolo increíblemente vacío. Se había cambiado a uno mucho más amplio, sólo para que Winter tuviera más espacio.

Debía admitir que al principio no habían comenzado bien. Después de volver de su servicio militar, con un serio problema de estrés post traumático, le habían obligado a asistir con un psicólogo e ir regularmente a terapia, como a tantos otros militares. Este le había recomendado tener un perro de servicio, usados para brindar confort y paz.

Bucky dudó en aceptar, pero su amigo Steve le había insistido. Por lo que una mañana, de la nada, se presentó en el centro donde el psicólogo le había recomendado. Presentó sus papeles y salió a la zona donde entrenaban a los animales, le presentaron a varios, formados en línea, golden retriever, pastores alemanes, labradores en general, los observó estando por decidirse por un labrador, cuando un perro llamó su atención.

Era más pequeño a los demás y estaba escapando de su entrenador, corriendo hacia él…. Le había saltado encima, casi haciéndolo tropezar, comenzado a lamer el rostro y Bucky supo que había encontrado a su compañero.

Lo intentaron disuadir. Le dijeron que ese perro era parte un programa de re adaptación, tomado de una perrera, para adaptarlo al entrenamiento. Al que no estaba respondiendo del todo bien, ni siquiera respondía a su nombre.

Bucky pensó que era porque el nombre “Rikki” que le habían puesto, no le gustaba. Así que pese a todo, les dijo que se lo llevaría a él, y lo bautizó de una manera que el consideró más fuerte. “Winter” fue elegido, y a este pareció encantarle, respondiendo enseguida apenas Barnes lo llamaba. Siguió las instrucciones de entrenamiento y en meses, su querido amigo peludo, podía competir fácil, con cualquiera de los canes mejor entrenados.

Es por ello que aquel extraño comportamiento, desaparecerse así, lo tomó tan de sorpresa.

Sentía que habían forjado una buena amistad. Miró la foto de ellos juntos en el librero que tenía en la sala. Haría el cartel mañana en el trabajo, así podría sacar las copias necesarias. Por ahora intentaría dormir un poco.

Apretó la correa que no había soltado en todo el rato y se fue a dormir, dejándola en su mesilla de noche.

No era un anti social, pero el tiempo en Afganistán, además de su secuestro por dos meses, le habían dejado ciertos problemas y secuelas, que el pequeño Winter era más que hábil para sanar. Le ayudaba a dormir después de las pesadillas, le ayudaba a levantarse por las mañanas cuando sentía que no valía la pena. Mantenerse en forma, ducharse para el trabajo, el que una vida así dependiera de ti, te daba muchas razones para seguir adelante.

De verdad esperaba encontrarlo.

\---

—Es un perro…

—Al parecer todos son expertos zoólogos hoy en día—Pronunció Tony, sentándose en el café al aire en libre en el que normalmente tendía a comer con su amigo Bruce Banner. Winter le seguía, recostándose a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en los pies de Tony. —Sí, es un perro.

— ¿Adoptaste un perro?

—No es mío. —Bruce le miró con una ceja enarcada esperando una respuesta más amplia—. Ayer por la tarde que salía de la oficina, se subió a mi auto, buscamos a su dueño, pero no estaba por ningún lado, así que luego lo lleve a casa. Le tomé una foto y se la envíe a Pepper para que ponga carteles para buscar a su dueño.

Bruce sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada… sólo no pensé que fueras de los que hacían ese tipo de cosas—Se encogió de hombros el científico, dándole un trago a su jugo de naranja.

— ¿Por qué todos creen que soy una mala persona? —Hubo un pequeño silencio. —Bien… tiendo a ser una mala persona en muchos aspectos, pero no odio a los animales. Además, él es agradable, nos entendemos. ¿No es cierto, Winter? —el perro ladró en respuesta al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Winter?

—Es lo que dice en su placa y responda él. Aunque en lo personal no me encanta el nombre, es decir. No queda con su color, no tiene nada que me haga pensar que se llama “Winter”.

—Entiendo, pero si está tan bien educado, debe tener dueños responsables.

—O quizá dueña,  o dueñas, ¿imaginas que fueran gemelas?

—Claro, tú les llevas el perro y obtienes un trío con gemelas, ¿Siempre tienes una película porno corriendo en tu mente, Tony?

—Siempre tengo un montón de cosas corriendo en mi mente, Bruce.

—Bueno, quizá entonces te ayude a conservar a este amigo por un tiempo—Se ladeó un poco, extendiendo su mano, para acariciar despacio entre las orejas al canino.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy muy seguro, no soy un experto en ello. Pero parece un perro de servicio.

— ¿De servicio? ¿Crees que le pertenezca a una sexy mucama o a un apuesto mayordomo?

—A un militar posiblemente.

—Eso suena más sexy aún.

—Estos perros son entrenados para ayudar con las diferentes secuelas de quienes vuelven de la guerra y tienen estrés post traumático, entre otros detalles mentales. Por eso creo que te ayudaría.

— ¿Crees que tengo algún desorden mental?

—Desde la universidad lo pienso—Le contestó con una pequeña risa. —No, pero ya sabes, después de lo de tu secuestro.

—Eso no fue nada, y fue hace… ¿Qué? ¿Mil años?

—Fue hace dos años, te secuestraron por un mes, te dieron un tiro en el pecho, casi mueres. Sé que aún tienes pesadillas y nunca quisiste tratarte.

—Porque no necesito tratarme, además… Winter tiene que regresar con su dueño, si de verdad es como tú dices, debe necesitarlo. —le rascó suave tras las orejas. —Cambiemos de tema, ¿Quieres? ¿Ya cancelaste tu boda? Te estás tardando.

—No voy a cancelar mi boda, Tony.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Barton no entiende que la única razón de que te cases con él, es que yo no estoy listo para un compromiso.

—Intenté decírselo pero no me cree—Se rió Bruce— No, de verdad Tony. Hablando de la boda, por favor, recuerda llegar a tiempo. No llegues sólo, eres mi padrino y sería lindo que llevarás a alguien, que de preferencia no fuera una modelo con vestido demasiado corto y sonrisa tonta.

— ¿Estás discriminando a las modelos, Brucie?

—Sólo a las que salen contigo.

—Eso fue cruel. Pero está bien, conseguiré a alguien para la boda. Ya que mi primera opción parece no cooperar con el plan.

— ¿Pepper?

—Sí… dijo que invitó a su estúpido novio, de la boba galería de arte, estoy tentado a comprarla y despedirlo.

— ¿Te preguntas por qué creen que eres una mala persona?

—Eso no es de malas personas, es un bien para Pepper el alejarse de un idiota así.

—Son como un par de hermanos, ni te complacen sus novios, ni a ella tus parejas, bueno ella tiene razones, pero tú no.

—Ja-ja… que divertido. He salido con personas que valen la pena… cómo, cómo… esa chica, Linnet.

—Linysha…

—Sí, ella. Era una buena chica.

—Curadora del museo de arte, italiana, inteligente, bonita, agradable… hablaba cuatro idiomas. Sí me agradaba, pero no me gustó la decisión que tomó.

— ¿Cuál decisión?

—Acostarse contigo el día de su compromiso—Pronunció con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Detalles, detalles, siempre quieres verle el lado negativo a todo Bruce —Acusó, sacando una risa a su mejor amigo.

 

\----

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes ayudarme, Steve? —Preguntó Bucky, mientras usaba la fotocopiadora del despacho de asuntos internos donde trabajaba para sacar un número considerable de anuncios que había hecho para localizar a su amado amigo.

—Claro que sí. Loki me avisó que el señor Stark decidió cambiar el día de la junta para el lunes, así que estoy bien.

— ¿Sigues coqueteando con ese malhumorado británico?

—No coqueteamos, sólo creo que es lindo. Además, su hermano estuvo con nosotros en la secundaria, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, Thor con todas sus locuras  era agradable, pero su hermano no se parece en nada él.

—Porque en realidad son primos, no hermanos. La hermana de la madre de Thor murió cuando él nació, su padre habría muerto meses antes, trabajando para la CIA. La familia de Thor lo adoptó como un hijo. Aunque dice que siempre ha tenido problemas con el señor Odinson.

—Toda esa información para alguien que sólo te parece lindo, Steebe.

El rubio se rió nervioso.—Hemos tomado un café un par de veces, después de las reuniones con las empresas Stark.

— ¿Y, entonces, él no es pareja del… sexy Tony Stark?

—No, son buenos amigos desde hace años. Pero Loki dice que es imposible que el señor Stark sea serio más allá de un fin de semana a la cama.

—Un fin de semana con él no me molestaría. ¿Lo has visto en la _Forbes_?

— ¿Qué parte de tu terapia no era dejar de llevarte a la cama todo lo que se mueve?

Bucky rió divertido.—Y no lo he hecho, llevo mucho tiempo dedicado solo a mi amor a Winter y el trabajo—Pronunció viendo con nostalgia la pila de anuncios que ya había terminado de sacar la copiadora. —Pero… eso no quiere decir que no tenga ojos, además frente a mi departamento, está el anuncio de su feria tecnológica y a veces en las noches al  verlo…

— ¡Agh! Bucky no quiero saber lo que haces… —Steve tomó la mitad de los anuncios— ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas contigo?

—Que tu no me quieras decir que haces con el tipo británico, no quiere decir que yo no quiera contarte sobre…

—No escucho, no escucho…—Repetía Rogers, haciendo que su amigo riera, mientras salían de la oficina.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este solo es un pequeño prólogo, espero en unas horas o mañana, colocar el primer capítulo.


End file.
